1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tension gauge, and particularly to a bicycle spoke tension gauge and adjuster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Both the strength and position of the rim of a conventional bicycle wheel is determined by the tension on the spokes of the wheel relative to each other. The positioning of a bicycle wheel rim relative to the hub thereof is a job requiring great patience and much skill when done by traditional methods.
It is known generally to measure tension in a flexible element by applying a known lateral force on the flexible element between longitudinally spaced stationary points on the element. Examples of devices which have been proposed for gauging tension in such a manner are as follows:
1,031,208 A. W. Thompson July 2, 1912 2,618,153 J. G. McKernan November 18, 1952 3,372,582 J. Weiss et al March 12, 1968 3,618,379 A. A. Lipton November 9, 1971